Minghao's Fear
by cawramellmachiato
Summary: Minghao tidak takut pada apapun, apa itu benar? This is Junhao fanfiction with slight! VerKwan, SoonHoon, Wonwoo


**Wen Junhui x Xu Minghao**

 **Yaoi, typo(s)**

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Minghao itu sangat pemberani. Minghao tidak takut pada apa-apa. Mitos namanya kalau Minghao takut pada suatu hal.

Itulah yang dikatakan teman-teman yang kenal Minghao, pria manis milik Wen Junhui.

Seungkwan salah satu orang yang sangat kagum dengan keberanian seorang Xu Minghao. Bahkan Seungkwan heran kenapa Minghao tidak teriak saat melihat hantu berwajah rusak dan wanita berambut panjang dengan darah- _bohongan-_ di rumah hantu waktu itu.

Saat itu Minghao malah tertawa bahagia dan berfoto bersama hantu bohongan itu sedangkan Seungkwan sudah berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Vernon sangat bersyukur saat mengetahui Seungkwan tidak memukul salah satu hantu disana. Sedangkan Jun memperhatikan prianya yang bercerita tentang suasana didalam rumah hantu itu dengan semangat dan sesekali tersenyum- _tampan-_ saat Minghao mengatakan bahwa hantunya berwajah sangat imut sambil menunjukkan foto dirinya dengan para hantu.

" _Daebak_ , jadi selama ini benar Minghao _hyung_ adalah seseorang yang sangat pemberani." Ujar Seungkwan.

"Tidak, aku tidak sepemberani itu Seungkwan- _ah_." Balas Minghao waktu itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan memang kenyataannya Minghao tidak sepemberani itu.

-0-0-0-

Waktu itu Jun sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan sekolah bersama Soonyoung, Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Terlalu larut dalam soal-soal fisika yang diberikan Han _ssaem_ hingga tidak sadar bahwa diluar sana sedang hujan deras disertai petir.

Jun mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran penuh rumus dan angka memusingkan untuk melihat _handphone_ -nya yang bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

Keningnya berkerut saat melihat pesan dari Minghao. Jarang sekali pria ini mengirim pesan duluan kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak atau sedang hujan.

Hujan?

Jun langsung melihat kearah jendela. Wajahnya langsung terlihat panik. Dengan cepat ia merapikan buku-bukunya yang ada di meja dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanya Soonyoung heran.

"Aku harus pulang duluan, hujan." Jawab Jun disertai senyum kecil.

"Kenapa?" Suara berat Wonwoo terdengar menanyakan alasan Jun pulang cepat.

"Ada urusan penting." Jawab Jun seadanya dan dibalas anggukan tanda mengerti dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ya sudah sana cepat pulang, keburu urusannya tidak penting lagi." Jun tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pedas Jihoon.

"Itu terdengar seperti usiran, Jihooni _ie baby._ " Ini suara Soonyoung.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu, Kwon."

Jun dan Wonwoo memutar mata jengah, kalau begini sudah dipastikan mereka tidak berhenti berdebat.

"Aku duluan." Salam Jun sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana, tidak peduli jika salamnya tidak terdengar karena suara Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang sedang berdebat.

-0-0-0-

Jun memarkirkan motor _sport_ hitamnya di pekarangan rumah milik keluarga Xu dan bergegas melepas helm beserta jas hujannya dan diletakkan diatas motornya.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah memasukki rumah yang cukup luas tapi sepi ini.

"Hao- _er_?" Panggil Jun dari lantai bawah. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hao?" Jun menaiki tangga dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju pintu berwarna putih dan ada papan kecil bertuliskan aksara China nama Minghao.

Dibukanya pintu itu dengan perlahan dan Jun dapat melihat Minghao meringkuk didalam selimut tebal.

Didekatinya kasur itu dan ikut berbaring disebelah Minghao.

" _Gege_ disini, Hao- _er_." Ujar Jun sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Minghao dengan lembut.

" _Gege_?" Minghao membuka kedua matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jun.

Kemudian Minghao langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Jun. Pelukan tersebut semakin erat jika ada suara petir yang keras terdengar.

"Hao takut, _ge._ "

"Ada _gege_ disini, jangan takut, _qin ai_." Jun mencoba menenangkan Minghao dengan mengelus punggung milik Minghao dengan lembut.

"Tapi tetap saja, suaranya itu sangat menyeramkan, _ge_."

Jun tersenyum gemas mendengar suara merajuk Minghao.

"Inikah orang paling pemberani diangkatan kelas 11?"

"Hao bukan yang paling pemberani, _ge_."

"Kau terkenal sebagai yang paling pemberani, _qin ai_."

"Terserahlah."

Setelah itu hening menyelimuti suasana kamar Minghao. Jun masih setia memeluk dan mengelus punggung Minghao lembut dan Minghao masih setia menyembunyikan dirinya dipelukkan Jun.

"Tidurlah, _gege_ rasa hujan beserta petirnya akan berlangsung lama."

"Bagaimana dengan tugas _gege_?"

"Itu masih untuk lusa, tugasmu sudah selesai kan tadi?" Minghao menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Bagus, tidurlah."

Tak lama kemudian Jun merasakan nafas teratur milik Minghao, menandakan pria manis ini telah jatuh tertidur.

" _Wo ai ni,_ Hao- _er_."

.

.

.

.

.

Karena sebenarnya Minghao memiliki satu hal yang ia takuti.

Hujan deras diserati petir.

Dan hanya seorang Wen Junhui yang mengetahui hal menggemaskan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 _*Qin ai : dear_

 **APA INI?! MAAFKAN AKU KALAU GAK DAPET FEELNYA :(**

 **Ide FF gaje ini muncul karena sedang hujan deras disertai petir yang menyeramkan. Sebenarnya gak mungkin sih seorang Xu Minghao takut petir wkwk di ofd aja dia malah nari" sama foto bareng si hantu bohongan, masa sama petir takut wkwk. Cuma bayangin Minghao jadi seperti anak kucing ketakutan saat denger suara petir itu gemesin aja.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang mau baca dan maafkan kalau gak dapet feelnya dan gaje.**

 **170326, 3:04 PM.**


End file.
